topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Zegion
Origins: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Alias/Aka: Mist Lord, Insect Kaiser Classification: Water Spirit Insect Threat levels: Maoh Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Magic, Spatial Manipulation (Can forcefully summon the individuals to himself and distort the surrounding space to block attacks), Teleportation, Durability Negation (His 'Dimension Rays' severs the dimensions and disconnect the space to hit the targets by ignoring any defense), Martial Arts, Telepathy (Can communicate with others via telepathic link), Forcefield, Illusion Creation (Can turn reality into phantasms and vice versa), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure ('Dimension Storm' erases the whole existence of the target), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Curse Manipulation (Can carve a curse having power over life and death on the target), Water Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Flight (Type 4 & 5), Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can manipulate the law of Water), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity), Intangibility (Type 1 & 3), Nothingness Manipulation (Can manipulate the nihility energy), Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Vibration Manipulation (Can generate directional high frequency waves by vibrating his wings which pulverizes everything that they comes in contact with), Resistance (to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation) Physical Strength: At least Continent level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Continent (Superior to Benimaru as stated by Rimuru himself that among his subordinates, Zegion and Diablo form a pair of unrivaled strong individuals) Durability: At least Continent Speed: Speed of Light with MFTL+ reaction speed ('Thought Acceleration' can increase thought processing speed up to 10 million times) Intelligence: High Stamina: Nigh limitless Range: Several kilometers Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: None notable Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Ultimate Skill *'Illusion Lord Mephisto:' Allows everything to bend according to Zegion's will, even the flow of time due to which Zegion governs all illusions. No other skill has greater authority to use illusions than this. Mind attacks are also ineffective against him. Dimension Ray: Zegion spreads out his five fingers and swings them down. Just like that, dimensions are severed and the space disconnected by the dimensional ray which cleanly cuts through the target. Dimension Storm: A rainbow-colored high energy storm of a different dimension that swallows the target, and erases the whole existence. Thought Acceleration: Increases the thought processing speed of user up to 10 million times, resulting in the increased reaction speed. Space-Time Control: Allows movement in sub-space and stopped time. It also allows instantaneous teleportation, and time stop for a while. Multi-Dimensional Barrier: An always active absolute defense, multi layered barrier that makes the use of dimensional gaps. All of Creation: Ability to comprehend all non-concealed phenomenon in this world. Magic Perception: The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. Allows 360 degrees vision leaving no blind-spots. Zero Fill Wave: Every wavelength, pulse of life and by extension every energy frequency turns into Zero. By striking with a reversed wave, it cancels each other. It nullifies anything and everything by subjecting it to its inverse wave. Every living being is affected; even spiritual lifeforms are no exception. Those with stronger energy would be affected more. A wonderful technique that adjusts itself instantaneously to be the inverted wave of the target. Crumbling Insect Wings: By vibrating his wings, Zegion generates omni-directional frequency waves which cut and pulverizes everything that they comes in contact with. Illusion World: Everything bends according to Zegion's will, even the flow of time. With this ability, Zegion can easily analyze and counter the opponent's attacks. Zegion can also turn phantasms into reality and vice versa. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Magic user Category:Water element manipulator Category:Flying Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Reality warper Category:Energy manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Shapeshifter Category:Weapons user Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Relativistic speeds Category:MFTL speeds Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken